Tease
by Niji Erhime
Summary: He knew people wondered why he never seemed to notice her. KunoichixYukimura pairing. Smut Warning.


**TEASE**

He knew people wondered why he never seemed to notice her. When they had the chance to see her he knew they had a habit of staring. It wasn't easy to explain, but she had been around most of his life, always there, and even if people didn't want to believe it, you just got used to it. He would often shrug and just turn away. It didn't bother him. A few had said she had a habit of running around naked in the camp, he didn't remember seeing that. He guessed he would have to look next time. But if people thought he didn't notice her they weren't exactly correct. He did, even when she thought he didn't. He also knew she watched him. A lot. And although she would go around and state it was her duty to keep an eye on him, the looks she gave him were not always duty bound.

There was a soft rustle of leaves and a small smile came to his face before he turned around, knowing it would be her, but what he saw surprised him. She stood there, almost bashful as soon as she knew he was looking at her. She was dressed in full kimono, hair up and secured with many flower decorations that hung near and softly swept against her cheek as she lowered her gaze, her head slightly dipping, trying not to look at him. He never remembered seeing her dressed this way before, but wondering why wasn't exactly what he was thinking, the question replaced with other thoughts, mesmerized by her beauty, that others didn't want to claim she had. He didn't care what they thought, to him she was beauty itself, in her looks, her movements, if they didn't want to see the treasure that was she they were foolish.

He discovered he was standing as unmoving as she was, and straightening he approached her, softly taking her hands in his. Their relationship was a quiet one, which often surprised people, mostly due to her exuberant nature, but she could be the calmest person he knew. They had their doubts, their worries, their moments when it felt as if the world was falling apart around them and they had no idea where to turn, but he had found her being here helped that, not a cure, but at least helped. And often they would find a quiet spot and stand facing one another, hands clasped, and just be like that for long drawn out moments. It was close to the best moments he had in a day.

She looked up at him as they stood there silently under the tree and he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, the only sound being the wind through the branches of the flowered tree. He was trying to figure out how to tell her how beautiful she appeared to him without sounding as stupid as he feared he would when something even dumber somehow escaped - "You smell different..." He didn't know why that was the first thing he uttered when there were many better choices, but there was something that bothered him. And it was a scent that he believed was somehow attached to her.

"Smooth, Lord Yukimura..." She mildly scolded him, not sure she should be insulted or not. If you didn't remember to take pause and think about what he said one might feel insulted often talking to him, but at this point she knew him and always waited to see if he really meant what he said. He could sometimes forget the other person may take it the wrong way.

"It's just...you don't smell like you normally do." He was getting himself more into trouble he could tell, but he just couldn't stop trying to explain it. Why weren't there better words to be used?

"What do I normally smell like?" She tilted her head up just a little, placing her lips barely a safe distance from his.

"Like the trees you climb in, the open fields you run in on a sunny day." That he could explain. It was a wonderful scent, one that drifted through the air even after she had walked by. It did not hold the misery or the dreariness that could permeate the atmosphere.

"I hope that is a good thing." She really...really...wanted it to be.

"Of course."

"So you like it?"

"More than I should." He admitted, leaning closer.

"Like me?" Her answer was a kiss, soft, quiet, she closed her eyes savouring this small, peaceful moment. She always told him he liked her perhaps a little too much, but to be fair she had a difficult time not feeling the same towards him. Often she would tease him, like right now, that perhaps...just perhaps...he liked her too much for both their own good.

When the kiss ended they stood facing each other once again, the last question being left unanswered. They knew the truth, as harsh and awful as it may be, but if Lord Hideyoshi hadn't united the lands as he had, if they weren't living in this semi-peaceful time, they would not even have dared to let these emotions surface, let alone admit them to each other. They had spent most of their time fighting for what they believed in, going from one battle to the next, barely allowing time for themselves to think past the next move, the next fight. They were both trained enough to know if you let your mind wander too far it was fatal. Not that they didn't allow themselves to care for one another, if they didn't they would not have uttered the words even back then that they had, not watched out for one another as they had.

Now there was too much free time for either of them to actually handle. One could train, keep their skills and mind sharpened, but even that only took up so much time in a day, and when there was nothing to do your mind wandered, moved around to thoughts you believed you had pushed so far back that there was no way they would be able to come forth again. But they had...

He had been surprised the first time he realized where his thoughts were going, how they had turned around. He had found himself alone, staring at the horizon wondering what he was to do if there was no one to protect, no one to face to stop invading the land. He had relentlessly fought, remaining true to his Samurai ways, and then the thoughts turned dark, with no way it seemed to resurface out of the pit that his mind was creating. Then he had heard a noise and turning she was there, motionless, watching and yet at the ready to fight any enemy that would dare cross his path, even the ones she could not see.

It was then that he, for no reason he could fathom, leaned towards her, but to his surprise she stepped back to avoid his kiss, frowning at him. She reminded him she was not here to perform such duties for him and ran off. He had been upset at himself, for letting such things to happen and for pushing her away like that. He then was cautious around her for a time, which he wasn't positive, but almost felt as if she was angrier over that than happy. How he had won her back...

"Lord Yukimura...you're thinking too much..." Her singsong voice interrupted his thoughts and he gave her an embarrassed unsaid apology. "If we're going to attend this matsuri we better hurry."

"Right." He gave a nod before reluctantly letting her hands go. As they began walking together he still couldn't hold back his thoughts that had started the conversation. "So...about why you smell like too many flowers..."

She laughed, almost not believing he wouldn't let the topic alone. "Nene sprayed me with some stuff. It made me choke." She had endured Nene stuffing her into the kimono, pulling and tugging and tightening until she almost couldn't breath, then came the hair and the ornaments feeling as if they had been shoved right into her head. She tried her best to hold back any complaint, any statement that may appear rude to the generosity of the lady of the house, but when Nene had brought out the large bottle of fragrance she had eyed the thing warily and rightfully so. She couldn't hold back the coughs and sneezes that occurred afterwards.

She decided in the end that it was worth it once she saw how Yukimura had looked at her when she showed up and she may have to consider going through the torture at another time as well...minus the perfume he obviously didn't like...

She didn't mind the look of him right now either. He was a bit calmer, not as jumpy, and wearing no armour made him almost more approachable, in the sense you didn't feel as if he may challenge you to some duel. Casually dressed he was very appealing to the eye, the thought bringing a smile to her lips. She may have to ask Nene if there was a way to stuff him into some formal wear. That would be a sight she would like to see!

"Now who is thinking too much?" His voice broke into her thoughts and a slight blush crept onto her cheeks as she didn't expect to be caught.

"I think we better hurry on our way before it's too late." He smiled at her statement, taking her hand in his as they continued on their journey.

The matsuri was for all intents and purposes what he expected. The town was small, so it couldn't compare to the grander ones he had seen, but it served it's purpose for the town and for the people, and it was enjoyable, most likely from the company he had next to him. It seemed a bit odd to him that no one seemed to recognize the girl by his side to be the shadow ninja she was. He almost forgot, until she won every game she tried. She didn't keep the prizes though, the goldfish she won went to a child who had tried and tried to win one of their own and couldn't succeed. The necklace won in the ring toss went to a lady attending the matsuri alone. And so it went. He did make her keep one prize, the one he had won, a hair ornament he carefully added to the rest she already wore.

As night was falling, and the skies were lit up with the fireworks that were sent upwards, he took her hand again, leading her away from the festivities. Her face was slightly flushed from the excitement of the day, and yet there was a calm still to her, a wariness as she still watched everything around them. She knew how to have fun, there was no doubt to that, and love to tease and torment as much as she could, but if there was a job to be done she would do it unwaveringly. There was no lack of devotion.

They had reached the chambers he had been given as a visiting guest, she was never really considered a "guest" being a hired hand as it was, but he would often refer to it as "their" chambers and she would chuckle and nudge him reminding him how that would sound. She did stay in his room though, it was part of her job, to watch over him even as he slept, and if they decided to do...other things while in the room, that was for them and not the other nosy residents of the castle, even though they would sometimes snicker when he said "their chambers". She rolled her eyes when they did. No respect, she decided.

She opened the door, scanning the room with a brief glance before letting him in. Old habits die hard and even though they were supposed to be in a time of peace she wasn't that stupid to believe in it. She liked to say it was calmer times, that made more sense. He entered first then and as she turned to close the door she felt his arms go around her waist and pull her towards him, softly kissing the back of her neck. He had been wanting to do that all day, tantalized by the view of the soft skin emphasized by the dip of the collar in the back.

His lips continued to brush the skin, moving around to the side of her neck, knowing if she didn't want him to she would any second tell him so and give him no choice. He had learned that much. She would let him make the first move, always, but she would be the one to stop him, polite enough to do so at the beginning and not at some difficult point. He felt her fingers gingerly weave themselves into his hair as he moved the kisses to her jaw, relieved the floral scent had disappeared enough for him to enjoy her true scent, which was intoxicating to him.

She closed her eyes as he began to untie the intricate knots that held the obi in place while he continued to kiss and nibble the side of her neck. This was the way he was - silent, passionate, determined, and she wouldn't change any part of it. The way he made her feel when they were together like this...she had no words, no way to describe it, and that was fine with her. It was their moment, their time together when the world couldn't invade, when dark thoughts were pushed aside for softer ones, a time when they both could believe this would be the way it could be...forever...

She felt the obi come undone and slide down around her, the muffled sound of the heavily embroidered fabric hitting the floor. She felt like teasing him, asking if he had done this before, so quickly had he figured out the fancy knotting that had felt like forever when it was being tied, but remained silent, letting him enjoy the peace of a quiet world for once. Besides, she mused, it was only the first layer.

She waited, a pause of a second too long puzzling her as she expected (well, hoped) she would feel his hands upon her body, working on the next layer to be removed, but just as she was about to open her eyes, wondering what was going on she felt a soft piece of fabric being placed over her eyes, neatly tied in the back. She reached up, but he took her hands in his, carefully leading her farther into the room. She bit her lip, her sight being one of the senses she used the most, but even in the mere seconds that slipped by the others became stronger. She heard his even breathing, felt her skin tingle as his hands slipped the first kimono layer off, the fabric brushing softly against her, and then he kissed her. Soft, powerful, passionate, every worried thought being thrown away as he lost himself in her. His taste was golden to her, mild and yet the most delicious she had the pleasure of, she flung her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

She sifted her fingers through his hair, removing the headband he always wore tied around his head, letting it drop from her hand upon the floor, her fingers going to softly stroke the back of his neck. She was almost surprised she was able to do this without stumbling, poking him in the eye or elsewhere, but, without the intent of sounding naughty, she knew him. Knew his mannerisms, his moods, how he styled his hair, how he walked...She knew exactly where he wore the headband and it wasn't difficult once her fingers were in his hair to remove it.

He broke the kiss, placing a finger gently against her lips, letting it rest there for a brief moment on the plump lower half as it turned into a pout. "Tease..." She quietly said the words before feeling his lips lightly touch hers for a brief second.

The quiet was deafening even as their breathing was sharp to her ears and she tried to hold her breath, trying to figure out what his next move was. She stood there silently, the blindfold still over her eyes, sensing him behind her before he began to work on more of the ties that kept her ornate garment upon her. There were many who did not believe she could sit still for mere seconds, let alone remain in one spot for as long as needed, but she could. She was just as trained as any in her arts, she just chose when and where and how she would like to use that training. When protecting Lord Yukimura there wasn't many chances one could take to stand still. His sense of honour had a habit of throwing him into one action after another, right into the middle of the fighting. She couldn't stand by and do nothing when he put himself into that kind of danger. But right now, as he carefully, slowly, almost tenderly removed piece after piece, layer after layer of the kimono she had no reason to rush, no need to hurry him just yet.

She hadn't realized how warm the garment was until a shiver went through her as she stood there with the last, thinnest layer upon her. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close, his lips once more brushing the nape of her neck. She let herself relax in his embrace, feeling his warmth and his touch as his hands slowly caressed her body. She let out a sigh. This she wanted to last, for the minutes to continue on as her body shivered with delight, as the warmth spread through her, but that was her mind thinking these thoughts. Her body, her desire, she knew wouldn't last that long. She felt as though she may almost gasp for air, wondering how he could last longer than she, but she didn't intend to let him, didn't plan for him to outdo her.

With a sudden twirl, graceful in her movement, perhaps deadly to some others eyes she lept at him, perfectly caught in his arms, her move no surprise to him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him with a crushing desire, waiting for him to gasp for the air she had needed a few seconds earlier. Satisfied that his patience was no longer than hers she dropped from him, extending an arm between them, her hand upon his chest, feeling the heavy rise and fall as he breathed. "Tease..." His words reached her ears and a smile formed upon her face.

Satisfied, still blindfolded, she let her hand slowly glide up his chest, feeling the fabric under her fingers as she reached his shoulder. Still smiling she stepped closer trying not to let her body touch his as she reached around to the back, her fingers deftly untying the knot that kept his robe closed. Smiling broader as she felt it fall she moved her hands back to his chest, carefully pushing the edges away her fingers now upon his flesh, slowly following the patterns of his muscles and scars. She felt the quivers through his body, heard the sharp intakes of breath as she went about her work, her hands bold as they removed his clothes, her lips eager as they brushed against his skin. This was how they were. Slow, methodical, teasing, letting the desire build until neither could resist or hold back any longer.

As their lips met once more he delicately removed the last layer that kept her covered, pulling her towards him, flesh now upon flesh, she let out a gasp, the sound swallowed by his mouth. His fingers went to her blindfold, lifting it, her eyes closed under the fabric. She broke the kiss with a sigh even as his lips trailed down her throat. "You didn't have to remove the blindfold." Her voice was hushed, his mouth leaving a hot trail downwards.

"Perhaps." His words may sound impatient, but his tone did not, and she couldn't stop the cry that escaped from her as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, teasing and delighting her. She crushed her body against him, knowing his words to be true. They were at the point they always reached, the point that would be fast, furious, and no excuses as they tumbled onto the mat, limbs twisted around each other, their need and delight coming out in moans and cries of pleasure. For as much time as it took to get to this point it was over faster than they could even think. As her last sound faded and the harsh grip they had on each other turned into a more gentle caress, dark thoughts the farthest from their minds. They had one another no matter what would happen.

* * *

_Written by Niji_

_A rather mild Lemon in the long run, but M ratings are in place.  
_

_Yes, I ship this couple.  
_

_I hope you mostly enjoyed it. _

_Please Review. Thank you._


End file.
